


Still They Fight

by runswithscissors



Category: Original Work, The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Personification of Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithscissors/pseuds/runswithscissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death comforts a young soldier in the aftermath of battle.</p><p>(Somewhat inspired by the book thief)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still They Fight

The first time I saw him he was a distance away, weaving between the people. He paused every few steps to pick up something-I couldn't see what-and put it in the sack flung over his shoulder. A few of them he lingered over, holding them more tenderly than the others, as if more fragile. Twice he stopped and stood, frozen, the only movement his blinking eyes. I saw a tear fall, hitting the ground silently before he could brush it away. Slowly, he drew near, and though I never saw his face, I could tell he was weary. I must have waited for hours before he was close enough. I reached out and grasped at his leg.  
"Please, help me," I gasped.  
"It is not yet time," he replied. "Do you know how many souls I have collected today? Too many. I have lost count."  
He took the sack off his shoulder and laid it aside, kneeling on the ground beside me. He rested my head on his lap and stayed with me until the sun was setting. It was almost dark when he finally moved again. I saw him reach for his sack and I knew it was time. 

I stayed with him until the very end. He was the last one, and so young. He hadn't deserved it, none of them had. The sun had set when he took his final breath. I closed his eyes and stood, my bag another soul heavier, when I noticed it- a picture, clutched in his hand. A photograph of a woman and a young boy with the soldier''s eyes. 

War makes murderers of us all,  
until death finally comes to call  
And still we fight


End file.
